


[Podfic of] What Will Your Pleasure Be

by knight_tracer



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: It starts with the clocks, and progresses pretty rapidly from there. Audrey wants to connect the dots, and in the meantime Duke and Nathan are pretending they don't know what they want. [Post S3, no S4 spoilers.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Will Your Pleasure Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955359) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Length: 29:57  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20Will%20Your%20Pleasure%20Be.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20Will%20Your%20Pleasure%20Be.m4b)

  



End file.
